


Not The Safest

by ItsAdrien



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anyways have this, Fluff and Angst, I can say confidently that i definitley didnt do well, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, This is my first time writing for gotham!, a bit OOC, murderers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAdrien/pseuds/ItsAdrien
Summary: Ever since Victor entered a relationship with Oswald, he's been plagued with nightmares of losing Oswald like he lost Nora. Are his emotions justified?





	Not The Safest

**Author's Note:**

> I literally took only 2 hours in total to write this so it probably sucks but YEET.

Entering a new relationship wasn't pleasant for Victor, to say the least. Ever since Nora died he had been hesitant to move on, scared that she may torment him for moving on so soon from beyond the grave. But Oswald.. Oswald was his second chance at love. And he couldn't be happier with him. 

Despite their many flaws, the two found love in each other. It may have been incredibly awkward at first, considering they both have had negative past experience with love, but in time they had came to accept that maybe life would take a break on them and let them be happy, and for a while they were. Until the nightmares started.

Every night for the past month, Victor had been waking up due to nightmares, every night bearing the same dread. Night after night all Victor could dream about was him losing Oswald in one way or another, Oswald leaving him for Ed, Oswald suffering the same fate as Nora, if there was a new way his mind could think of that he may lose Os he's gonna experience it. 

Oswald was never told about the nightmares, and Victor doesn't want to tell him. His little bird has enough to worry about, Victor doesn't want him to be concerned about him as well. So he keeps the nightmares a secret. That is, until Oswald offers him a way for them to sleep in the same bed. 

“I managed to hire someone to look at the design of your suit and see if they could make one that you could sleep in properly, and I got word that they finished making it today.” Oswald stated, a bright smile on his face. It made Victor almost feel good about this situation.

“I- thank you Oswald but you didn't need to-” Victor started, but was of course cut off.

“No no, don't start with that. If we're going to be together I don't want us to have to sleep in separate rooms all the time.” Oswald insisted, placing his hands on either side of Victor's face. “I want us to be able to do this one thing, to be able to pretend that we're a normal couple.”

Victor sighed and placed one of his gloved hands over Oswald's, forcing himself to smile. He hates saying no to Ozzie, it was one of his weaknesses. “Okay, I can try it. Thought I warn you, I get cold feet at night.” Victor said, caving in. He has to say that Oswald is the only person other than Nora that can convince him to do anything without even trying.

“Splendid! I'll have the suit brought over for you to try it on!” Oswald stated, a smile plastered on his face. He leaned up to give Victor a quick peck on the cheek before heading off again, probably to get the new suit.

What the he'll has he gotten himself into?

 

Nearly six hours after Oswald left, Victor started to worry. Why would it take him this long to pick up something? He's certain that something went wrong. It may just be his paranoia speaking, but usually when Oswald is gone for longer than an hour outside of work it means something went wrong. 

“Ivy, have you seen Oswald?”

“Last I saw your trophy husband was driving with Bridgit to get your new suit.”

“And did he say when he'd be back?”

“Nope! But I can call Bridgit right now if you need me to!”

“Yeah sure just… talk to me when they give you an update.” 

This was the worst time for this to happen, Victor couldn't stop pacing. And when you're in a big metal suit, pacing was a bit unsafe. But with all of his recent nightmares, a reaction like this was more than reasonable in his opinion. He could only think of all the ways that something went wrong, ways that Oswald could've been harmed while he was out. No. He needs to calm down, Oswald is fine. He could just be running a few extra errands. Or maybe he and Bridgit decided to stop and get some food. Yes.. That has to be it.

But when Ivy came running into the room, that hope was shattered.

“Its Oswald, Bridgit had to take him to Gotham General, something went wrong with a deal but we need to go NOW!” Ivy quickly explained as she hastily put on her coat. No. No no no! Not again! Victor made his way as fast as he could to the door of the house, panic coursing through his entire body. Damn it! Why did this have to happen, tonight was supposed to be a nice night for the two of them, but of course the universe has to pull a “fuck you” on them. He can't have a stable mental state for one fucking day.

The entire ride to the hospital was nerve wracking, not because of the multiple times Victor almost hit someone but because all he could think about was the state that Oswald might be in. Was he bleeding out? Or was he simply getting stitches for a minor wound? Either way Victor couldn't stand to not be there. He needs to know how bad it is before he breaks down crying at least. 

When they finally got to the hospital Victor's nerves were through the roof, as higher than they've been. He was lucky that he was well known, cause people quickly cleared out as he made his way to where Bridgit was waiting for them. He didn't even stop to try and chastise her for not keeping Oswald safe, he just needed to see his little bird was alive.

Victor stepped into the room where Oswald was, nearly breaking down into tears when he saw that he was awake and okay.

“Oswald!” He exclaimed. It took him about five seconds before he pulled the tiny man into his arms, hissing in pain from being jostled around.

“Hey there freeze brain, guess you missed me? I guess I can't leave you alone for more than two hours.” Oswald teased, his voice hoarse and quiet. If Victor was able too, he's certain he would've broken down crying then and there.

“I-I thought-”

“That you lost me? Tough luck polar bear, gonna take more than a few bullets to get rid of me.” 

Victor had to laugh at that, pressing his forehead to Oswald's and closing his eyes. He hadn't stopped hugging Oswald since he got here, and he has a feeling he's not gonna let go of him for a good while. Not after something like that.

“From now on you're not allowed out without me, since you seem incapable of avoiding being shot at while you're out.” Victor joked, his voice a deadpan. That seemed to get a small laugh out of the little bird. 

After a while, Victor stayed with Oswald in his room, keeping him company while Ivy and Bridgit went home. There wasn't much to do except sit with his thoughts, and all he could think about was how he almost lost Oswald. And how he would've been alone again. That night Victor swore that he would make sure that nothing would ever happen to Oswald, even if things didn't work out between them. He doesn't want another Nora, he wants this one to live as long as possible.


End file.
